1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window containing structures having a molded polymeric frame extending about the outer peripheral flange of a pair of transparent plastic panels.
2. Background Art
Window containing structures in buildings such as a skylights, and window assemblies and certain types of doors, are typically formed of a light transparent panel of glass or plastic mounted in a peripheral frame formed of wood, metal or extruded plastic. In order to provide good thermal insulation, two spaced apart transparent layers are frequently utilized creating an enclosed region there between which is filled with gas. Windows and doors typically use a pair of glass transparent panels joined together about their outer peripheral edge by a spacer forming an insulated glass unit (IGU). Skylights can alternatively be formed with glass panels or plastic panels. Since skylights typically do not require the same degree of optical quality as windows, low cost and light weight plastic panels can be utilized in place of glass. In order to achieve structural rigidity, the plastic panels are frequently, outwardly, domed in a convex manner, the peripheral edges of the plastic panels mounted in a rectangular or circular mounted frame. Typically, the periphery of the plastic panels are attached to the frame interposed between a frame curb portion and a mounting flange, and held together by a series of fasteners.
In U.S. patent publication application No. 2005-0178078-A1, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, a window containing assembly with a molded plastic frame is disclosed. Several embodiments provide a peripheral polymeric frame is molded about an IGU. The IGU seal prevents plastic from intruding into the internal central region of the IGU during molding.